


Eruption

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Injury, Language Barrier, Love Confessions, Mildly Horny Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Takeru is a half dragon who grew up with his fully dragon grandparents, not really knowing his parents. He meets his first human when he's a youngling and she changes his life.
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Kamishirakawa Kiku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Eruption

All his life, all Takeru has known were dragons.

He’d learned how to breathe fire before he spoke his first human word. He’d learned how to fly before he learned to walk on two feet. He’d learned how to hunt before he learned he had to wear clothing around other humans. He’d never really known his human mother or his dragon father, because it was his dragon grandparents who raised him.

Takeru didn’t meet his first human until he was 6 years old.

Takeru didn’t meet his first human until today.

Takeru stares at her in awe from his place in the trees, hiding in the leaves and branches.

Down below, a human girl is picking berries, singing to herself as she goes. Her blue hair is up around her head in two balls Takeru doesn’t know the name for. She has weird white skin on her arms and face, while her skin on her chest to her feet is all dark blue. It’s so strange! Her voice is really pretty too. 

Takeru leans a little forward on his branch-

SNAP!

And then he comes falling out of the tree, squealing as he does. Stupid wings!

He crash lands hard in the berry bushes, groaning as his face is covered in berry juices and scratches and brambles. Yucky!

Takeru sits up and shakes his head, getting the juices off him, keeping his hands between his legs to stop him from losing his balance. 

“Dragon!”

Takeru blinks and turns his head to the girl, who’s pointing at him in awe, her eyes wide and golden and so pretty.

“You’re a dragon, aren’t you?” The girl smiles so wide, like she’s found another treasure for her horde. 

Takeru nods, smiling wide. He doesn’t know a lot of human words, but he knows that she’s calling him a dragon.

The girl squeals and cheers, jumping up and down on the spot. “I’m so happy, I’m so excited to meet you, what’s your name?!”

Takeru tilts his head. Name? What’s a name?

The girl blinks, looking at him. “Do you not have a name?”

He’s not sure. Does he have a name?

Takeru tilts his head further.

The girl hums, then points to herself. “Kiku. People call me Kiku. My name is Kiku. I am Kiku.”

Takeru growls and thinks. She’s pointing at herself and used that funny word again. Name. 

“Kiku.” The girl repeats. “I’m Kiku Kamishirakawa.”

Takeru narrows his eyes and points to her. “Kiku?”

Is that another word for humans? Is that what she is?

The girl nods and smiles. “That’s right! I’m Kiku! Kiku, Kiku, Kiku!”

Takeru smiles, watching her smile. If she’s a Kiku, then maybe she should know who he is!

“Takeru.” Takeru growls, just barely getting it out. “Takeru.”

Kiku blinks and tilts her head. “Takeru?”

Takeru decides to copy what she did, pointing at himself. “Takeru.”

“Oh!” Kiku gasps. “That’s your name!”

That funny word again. Maybe Takeru means Name in her tongue?

Takeru brightens and points at himself. “Takeru.” Then he points to her. “Kiku.”

“Yay!” Kiku laughs and opens up her arms. “You know me! I’m Kiku!” She points at him. “And you’re Takeru!”

Takeru laughs with her. “Takeru! Kiku! Takeru! Kiku!”

He likes it! They’re learning each other’s languages! Haha, this is fun!

Then Kiku picks up her basket of berries. “Can you help me pick some more? They’re for my family.”

Family. That’s the first word she’s said that he actually understands.

Takeru nods and starts picking up the berries, being careful of his nimble claws. 

They spend the rest of the day picking berries, until the sky turns orange, the sun turns white and Kiku says she has to go.

Takeru also flies home. He hopes she comes back with the next sun.

* * *

Takeru is 8 years old when he meets his second human.

He’s playing in the berry patch, chasing butterflies as he waits for Kiku to show up. He knows a few human words by now, after Kiku taught them to him and he’s getting better all the time. He likes learning human words and talking to Kiku.

“Takeru!”

He lifts his head, beaming. “Kiku!”

She’s laughing as she runs up to him and Takeru flies over to her, jumping on her when she’s close enough. They roll, laughing and hug tightly. 

Takeru sits up first, pulling her up. “Missed you! Missed you!”

Some of the first words Kiku taught Takeru were words about feelings. So he tries to use them the most, to show her how important they are to him.

Kiku coos and gently reaches out, petting his head. “I missed you too, Takeru.”

Takeru growls and presses into her hand. He loves it when she pets his head.

“I know you don’t know a lot of humans.” Kiku murmurs, slowing a little in her rubbing.

Takeru blinks at her, nodding. He only knows Kiku, he hasn’t met any others.

“Well, remember when I promised to help you meet more?” Kiku smiles, getting to her feet.

Takeru gasps and jumps to his own feet. “More humans?”

He’d love that, he’s love that-

“Yeah!” Kiku nods, smiling. “His name is Yusaku. He’s good at keeping secrets and he’s my cousin, so you can trust him.”

Takeru blinks. “Family?”

Kiku nods. “That’s right. Our dads are brothers.”

Takeru brightens. He understands that!

“Ready to meet him?” Kiku grins.

Takeru nods.

Kiku smiles and turns around. “Yusaku!”

Takeru looks to the hill, getting up on his back feet for a better view. 

Up the hill, the first thing Takeru sees is bright blue and pink hair. Then he sees dark blue hair, just like Kiku’s and green eyes that aren’t like Kiku’s at all. Then he sees a human wearing a blue shirt and black trousers (clothes were funny to learn about for Takeru) racing up the hill while smiling.

The boy runs until he’s right in front of Kiku and looks at Takeru in awe, his eyes wide, his mouth open.

Takeru stares back at him, ears flickering, tail swaying.

The boy turns to Kiku. “So he really is a dragon?”

“I know so.” Kiku nods, smiling. “Go on and ask him his name.”

The boy blinks and turns to him. “Wha… what’s your name?”

Takeru smiles. Kiku taught him what that word actually means three sunsets ago. “Takeru.”

The boy gasps.

Then he puts his hand out. “I’m Yusaku.”

Takeru blinks, looking at Yusaku’s hand oddly.

Kiku giggles and says. “You’re supposed to hold his hand, Takeru and then shake it. It’s how we say hello with our bodies.”

“Oh!” Takeru lifts up his paw and grabs Yusaku’s hand, shaking it all around and in a circle and up and down. “Hi, hi, hi!”

Yusaku blinks, but shakes their hands as well, only up and down again and again.

“You won’t tell anyone about him, right?” Kiku says.

Yusaku turns to her, tilting his head. “Why would I?”

Kiku smiles.

Takeru smiles too.

* * *

Takeru is 10 years old when he decides to help Kiku and Yusaku meet his friends.

Kiku and Yusaku are sitting in the dirt at the berry patch, kneeling on the ground. Takeru stands next to them.

“Takeru brought a friend today.” Takeru says, glancing over the bushes. “Flame’s nice, he promised not to burn.”

Kiku smiles. “I can’t wait to meet him then.”

Yusaku nods, but his eyes are narrowed, like he’s nervous. Takeru hopes he doesn’t stay nervous.

Takeru turns to the bushes and gives a dragonic shriek.

Out of the bushes bursts his best friend. Flame shakes himself off from the berry juice and leaves and looks at the humans in front of him, blinking. Kiku and Yusaku stare at him with wide eyes, looking him up and down.

Flame sits like a cat and licks his paw. “No need to stare.”

Takeru gapes at him. “You speak human?! Since when?!”

It’s not fair! How can he speak such good human when Takeru’s still learning?!

Flame turns to him. “Your grandparents taught me and I have a few human friends too, Takeru. I thought you knew.”

Takeru scowls. Oh this just isn’t fair!

“It’s nice to meet you.” Kiku interrupts, standing up slowly. “I’m Kiku. It’s nice to meet you Flame.”

Yusaku also rises. “I’m Yusaku.”

Flame nods to them. “Good to see you. It’s nice to finally know the humans Takeru has smelt like for the last 4 years.”

Takeru flushes. “Flame~”

Why does he have to embarrass him like that?!

Kiku giggles, hand over her mouth. “It’s okay.”

Takeru turns to her, blinking.

Since… since when was her laugh so pretty?

Takeru shakes off the thought. Well Kiku’s always been pretty and so has Yusaku, sorta.

Instead, he watches his best dragon friend become friends with his best human friend and feels warmth bubble up in his throat. He’s happy.

* * *

Takeru is 13 years old when he erupts.

Takeru laughs as he races through the forest. “I’m gonna catch you Kiku!”

Kiku giggles and runs faster. “No you won’t!”

She squeals and laughs even as Takeru gets closer, jumping from tree to tree, flying short distances until-

“Roar!” Takeru shouts, flying.

He crashes into Kiku, who squeals and laughs as the two of them roll down a hill. He lands with Kiku under him.

Then something in his heart stops.

She’s laying there, out of breath, smiling up at him with pink cheeks, her hair spread out around her head.

All of a sudden his heart starts up again and it burns.

It burns so bad, he rolls off her and leans down to the ground, ready to vomit, feeling sick-

Only for fire to burst out of his mouth, making Kiku scream.

“Takeru!” She calls, reaching out to him.

“NO!” Takeru yells through his mouthful of flames.

He knows what this is, his grandma and grandpa warned him about this! 

It’s his first eruption. 

All dragons start spewing fire at some point in their lives and they can never control their first eruptions. The only help he can get is if Flame sees him bursting into fire and gets his grandparents here.

“Go!” Takeru roars, aiming his mouth at anywhere but her.

“No!” Kiku yells. “I won’t leave!”

Then her arms wrap around him and shove him into the dirt, crushing him beneath her weight. Takeru continues to spew flames, but they’re easier to control now, easier to aim away from him and Kiku, away from any chance of being hurt.

“Takeru, hold on!” Kiku pleads. “Please, hold on!”

Takeru roars and tries to burn up more of his fire, tries to hurry his eruption along, tries to finish it-

“Takeru! Kiku!”

Flame!

Flame stands in his fire and puts his front paw over Takeru’s mouth. “Kiku, you need to let go of him! You’ll burn!”

“No!” Kiku screams. “I won’t let go! I don’t care if I burn, if I can help Takeru then I’ll stay here!”

Takeru’s heart threatens to burst. Kiku…

Flame growls. “Alright, fine. Keep holding him down, I’ll direct his flames!”

Kiku nods and holds him tighter.

For the next 20 minutes, Flame coaches him through his eruption until he burns out, spewing nothing but smoke after. He passes out with Kiku on his back.

He wakes up with his head in her lap.

“Takeru? Are you okay?” Kiku calls gently.

Takeru groans. “I think so. And you?”

Kiku smiles. “Go back to sleep, Takeru.”

Takeru blinks more. She’s avoiding the question.

“I burned you.” Takeru’s eyes widen.

Kiku flinches and looks to the side. “Not much.”

Flame scoffs. “Sure, a second degree burn on your hands and arms is nothing.”

Takeru gasps, sitting up. “Wha-”

His stomach protests, making him whine and fall back.

“Takeru!” Kiku leans over him. “Don’t worry, okay? I’m fine, my arms are covered in a healing sap and bandages, I’ll be fine.”

Takeru’s eyes water though. “I… I hurt you.”

He lies in her lap, crying for the rest of the day. 

He NEVER wanted to hurt Kiku.

Never.

He’ll never do it again.

He won’t!

* * *

Takeru is 16 years old when he almost breaks his promise.

Kiku and Takeru are sitting in a cave, while the rain falls outside.

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to let up any time soon.” Takeru grumbles, then turns to Kiku. “Sorry, I’d offer to fly us back, but I think the storm’s a little too much for me.”

Kiku smiles. “It’s okay, I don’t mind spending time here with you.”

Then she sneezes.

Takeru snorts smoke out of his nose. “You’re freezing. Hang on, I’ll get a fire going.”

He makes a ring of rocks, finds a few logs in the back of the cave and sets them on fire with his breath. After three years of practice, he’s gotten good at keeping control of his fire.

Kiku walks over to it. “You’ve gotten really good at that.”

Takeru flushes but puffs up his chest in pride. “Thanks!”

He had to. He couldn’t ever burn Kiku again, who’s still shivering in her… wet, white shirt…

Takeru feels his fire threaten to burst out of his throat so he turns away. “Uhh, I’m gonna look out the entrance and stand guard while you deal with your… clothes.”

“Oh!” Kiku jumps. “Oh, right, thanks Takeru, I forgot about them. I’m glad we prepared this place beforehand for days like this.”

Takeru is too. He’s got no idea how he’d handle it if he had to look at Kiku in that shirt for much longer, dear God.

He dutifully stares at a tree while ignoring the rustling clothing behind him, ignoring the fire in his throat, ignoring Kiku’s gentle humming as she hangs her wet clothing on the wire they set up in here. He can’t look. If he looks, he might burn her again.

Takeru lets some of the flames in his throat burst out into the rain, where they’re smothered right away. At least the water is here if he does do something stupid.

He should have this under control now. He’s not 13 and having eruptions all the time.

“I’m decent.” Kiku calls.

Takeru turns around, thankful when he sees her in the black jacket and grey pants. Much harder to see through, though they look just as good on her.

Shit, he needs to calm down.

Kiku sneezes again, even while sitting next to the fire.

“Hang on.” Takeru rushes over to her.

He sits right next to her and wraps one of his wings around her like a blanket. Kiku sighs happily and leans against his arm.

“Warmer?” Takeru murmurs.

“A lot.” Kiku nods, gently taking hold of his arm. “You’re always so warm, Takeru.”

Takeru swallows his flames again and gently takes her hand, his claws engulfing her small, human hands. 

They sit there like that for a while, in the glow of the fire, while the rain gently falls outside. Takeru’s pounding heart starts to calm down and his fire stops trying to escape out of his throat, even as Kiku cuddles him closer. He leans his head against her’s, mindful of his horns that have only just started to grow out of his hair.

“Takeru.” Kiku murmurs.

“Yeah?” Takeru whispers.

Kiku holds his arm tighter. “I’m glad I met you. And I really like you.”

Takeru blinks, turning to her. “I really like you too, Kiku. You’re the best friend ever.”

Kiku frowns at him. “No, I mean, I like you.”

Takeru tilts his head. “Huh?”

Kiku sighs, then she holds Takeru’s hand. Then places it over her heart and oh fuck, there’s fire in his throat again.

“You make my heart pound. You make me laugh and cry. I want to spend my life in your arms because it’s my favourite place to be.” Kiku looks up at him. “I like you Takeru, not in a friend way, in a I want to kiss you, date you and do romantic things with you, way.”

Takeru stares at her, his world crashing down around him. “R-really?”

Her heart’s pounding against his hand. He can hear it beating loudly, so incredibly loudly, it rings in his ears, soothing him, exciting him, scaring him. He never wants to stop hearing it.

“I…” Takeru notices the flames in his throat, but swallows them. “I want to do that stuff too, Kiku. I feel that way about you too.”

Kiku’s smile is so bright, for a moment he can’t see.

“Gimme a sec.” Takeru groans.

He doesn’t wait for her permission, running to the edge, sticking his head into the rain and letting out as much fire as he can, looking like a lightning strike in the storm. He keeps his head in the water for a few seconds, then comes back in, shivering.

“Sorry, I…” He groans and hides his face in his hands. “Whenever I get excited or emotional, my, my flames can come out and I didn’t wanna burn you.”

Kiku giggles and smiles at him. “That’s okay.”

She reaches out, gently taking his hand, making him turn to her.

Kiku lifts up his hand and kisses the back of it. “I don’t mind if you burn me. I can take the heat.”

Takeru’s face bursts with red, mouth dropped open wide.

He hiccups a flame towards her, but she dodges it just before it disappears.

Kiku bursts into laughter, while Takeru hides his face and groans. 

Fuck, she is not helping right now, but…

Takeru peaks through his fingers, watching her continue to laugh.

That’s the only sound he wants to hear for the rest of his days. So he’ll take the risk and stay by her side.

“Kiku.” Takeru takes his hands off his face, sitting up.

She stifles her giggles, hands in her lap.

Takeru grabs her hands and holds them tightly. “I promise to be the kind of man you deserve.”

Because Kiku deserves nothing but the best.

Kiku smiles and shakes her head. “No.” She leans up, pulling her hands from his and holding his cheeks. “Be the best Takeru you can.” She presses their foreheads together. “That’s the person I want to be with.”

Takeru smiles, ignores the flames in his throat and pulls her into his lap, hugging her tightly, wrapping his wings around her. “I will.”

They share their first kiss in that cave and when the rain stops, Takeru holds her closer while flying her home.

**Author's Note:**

> https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/626239563746115584/eruption-fullmetaldude1-yu-gi-oh-vrains


End file.
